Started From the Bottom
by Buttercup1999
Summary: High school was supposed to be a quiet place where you can study, quietly. But with a music school filled with jealous school girls, huge jack asses, and a huge secret, what will the the ten students and their psycho teacher do. Especially since none of them know each other while others hate each other? Yup, they're dead. Music Fic ! T-M
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Haayyyy~**

**Bunny: Oh great! A new story! *Sarcasm***

**Me: I know right! *Doesn't get it***

**Bunny: *Twitch***

**Bubbles: *Laughs nervously* let's get on with the story shall we.**

**Bell: She doesn't own us.**

**Blossom: Please review.**

**Buttercup: Have fun reading this story!**

* * *

_**(I'd recommend playing High school never ends by Bowling for soup)**_

High school.

What do you think of hearing those words?

Drama? Cliques? The basic social network? Well you're completely right.

.

.

.

Sort of.

High school is also where you find yourself. It's where you find your future through perseverance, education, and just being you. It's a place where you make your dream a reality. And for a special ten…their dreams, their struggles for it, will come true.

Let's start of shall we? To Small Town High. That's where the story really starts off.

A petite girl walks into the small halls of her high school. She clutches the books to her chest and moves a strand of black hair out of her face. Obviously a freshman.

She sighs and walks through the halls. Her bright green eyes trying to avoid eye contact. While doing that she bumps into a wall and falls on the floor.

But it wasn't a wall. It was the notorious bad boy of freshman year.

_**Butch Lopez**_

He glares down at her with his forest green eyes. His headphones in his ears and his perfectly messy black hair. His perfectly chiseled face. He was dark perfection. It was scary. To her anyway.

She sinks under his gaze. She tries so hard to look away, just like with the others.

But why couldn't she?

His glare softens if only slightly.

She mutters a soft apology. "I'm s-sorry." There was fear evident in her voice.

He raises an eyebrow and picks her up with one arm, ignoring her as she squeals in surprise.

Butch should've been surprised. She was small. She reached his chest if not lower.

"Just watch where you're going." His voice was deep and rough. He was Spanish. She could tell that. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

As she picked up her open notebook and closed it, you could see a name written in neat cursive on the front of the marble notebook.

_**Buttercup Frost**_

* * *

"**EEP BUBBLES**!" A white haired and silver eyed girl screamed to her best friends ears.

Her blond friend looked at her teasingly. "God Bell do you have to scream?" She had beautiful bright blue eyes.

"Um yes! Hello 3oh!3 be having a concert! Holla!" She yelled.

"Oh my freaking god!"

"Right?!"

Now Bell and Bubbles may seem like those cool down to earth girls.

Wrong.

Say hello to the two most popular girls in school.

Bell can be herself with Bubbles and vice versa but in the crowd…Well…

Ashley, a blonde girl, cuts between them.

"Hey girls! Check out loser girl over there." She points to a poor freshman girl eating her lunch alone.

Bubbles sadly looks away saying nothing.

Bell glares at Ashley, unknowing to the girl and agrees with no emotion. "Yeah…totally."

They can't afford it. They can't afford loving bands that are claimed 'horrible deafening'. Because if they do, they'll lose their only happiness.

"Now, now! What did that poor girl ever do to you?" Cue annoyance.

Bell glared at the class clown. "Go away, Bliss."

Bliss smirked. "Um yeah, no."

"What's up girls?"

Cue mega crush time.

Bubbles blushed. "Hey…"

_**Boomer Reyes**_

_**Bliss Black**_

Boomer was an adorable yet handsome boy giving off a princely look. He had bright blond hair that was slightly curly framing his ocean blue eyes. His reputation was the sweet boy. But don't let that fool you. When he wants to be he can be a monster. Too bad he was a bit on the slow side.

Bliss was the schools clown. But no girl can deny he isn't a looker. His tousled silver hair and playful gray eyes. Well, any girl besides Bell. Playing pranks was his game. His best friend besides stink bombs? Boomer.

"What do you want, dorkulas?"

"Your love, my darling." He said in a cheesy French accent.

"No, for real."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay Yeesh! Well I wanted to give you a heads up." Boomer looks up to Bubbles. "You two Bubby."

Ashley snorted. "Whatever it is, we don't wanna hear it."

Bliss glared at her. "And were we talking to you?"

She shook her head hesitantly.

"Then shut up."

Bell narrowed her eyes. "On with it Bliss."

"Ten freshman students are going to be picked to take high school in the Academy of the Beats. So I'm just warning you. It could be you two." And with that they left.

Both of their eyes widened.

Confused? The Academy of the Beats is a prestigious High school for the musical prodigies, theater arts, and dance. And why these two would be interested is something you must find out later.

"Oh and Bubbles?" Boomer called out. She looked at him.

"Be yourself…Kay?"

She nodded sadly.

Bell sat down seemingly exhausted for a few seconds.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "God what idiots." Her blush told her otherwise. "You wouldn't care about that, right Bell, Bubbles."

"Yeah…Right…"

_**Bell Harris **_

_**Bubbles Caritinie**_

* * *

A soccer ball went flying as it hit the goal. Cheers erupted. Especially from a brown haired girl with unusual eyes.

Violet.

She, being the one to kick the ball into the winning goal, laughed and pumped her fist.

"**BUNNY! BUNNY! BUNNY!**" Her team cheered as the picked her up and placed her on two shoulders.

As they made it to the lockers they put her down and congratulated her. She thanked them and went to her locker.

As she looked in the mirror and smiled. Her appearance didn't matter to her.

Her brown hair in a tight pony tail and her bright violet eyes. To her, it was perfect.

As she finished changing her clothes she walks into the hall into her hoping to get to her next class in time.

"Hey beautiful." She heard a smooth voice. A giggle soon came after it.

Bunny rolled her eyes knowing exactly who it was.

The player of Small Town High. _**Bullet Romero**_.

He was the sexy school player. Every girl knew his reputation from hopping one girl to the next. But even though they know, they can't stay away. Can you blame them? With his charming voice and his perfect body to match his ever so handsome face. Also including his messy brown hair and beautiful purple eyes. But only one girl stood to his ground.

That would be Bunny.

She gagged as she saw him flirting with the brunette bimbo who kept giggling and blushing like a helpless school girl.

"Oh kill me." She muttered not knowing they heard it.

Bullet smirked.

"Sup Bitch?"

"Go to hell asshole!" She yelled.

The girl next to Bullet gasped. "Don't say that to him, like, Bitch!"

Bunny narrowed her eyes and fake smiled at her. "Shut your face hole you cock sucking whore." She said in fake enthusiasm

The girl gasped and turned to Bullet. "You're gonna let her say that to me?"

He shrugged. "Guess so."

The girl ran away in tears. "Bullet, like, you idiot!"

Bunny turned to Bullet. "All you do is play hearts. I don't get what your problem is."

He smirked and walked up to Bunny hovering over her. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

Bunny glared at him. Bullet plays with girls. Stupid ones, innocent ones, and sweet ones.

He needed to stop.

She sighed and looked up at Bullet.

"Girls aren't toys Bullet. They're hearts are fragile and rare. Like the sweet ones that you broke." She tried to explain.

Bullet scoffed. "Unlike you. I don't think you're fragile and you _know_ you aren't. And besides what if I don't stop? I'm gonna ask again. _What will you do?_" He finished as he leaned closer to her cupping her face with his hand.

Bunny stared back unemotionally.

"You'll lose every chance you had to gain true love." She said sadly.

Bullets eyes widened then he looked into her eyes seriously.

"Bunny, I didn't-"

"Save it." She muttered as she walked away.

Bullet clutched his fists.

"You wanna play that way, chica? Let's play." He whispered as he stared at the retreating back of…

_**Bunny Mathews**_

* * *

Pink eyes glanced at the books on the shelf as she couldn't find the right one. As she looked left to right in the fantasy section the book she wanted was impossible to fine.

Finally she found the book.

"Ah Ha!" She calls out.

"Shhh!" The rest of the room scolds.

The girl sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry." She whispered.

As she took the book to a table, she popped in headphones and was absorbed in it.

The book she was reading? Twilight.

_**His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.**_

And ever so swiftly, one of her ear buds popped away from her ear. But it wasn't because it fell.

It was pulled.

"Hey nerd." A deep voice whispered into her ear sending chills up her spine.

The girl turned and glared.

"What do you want, Brick-head?"

_**Brick Jackson**_

Brick was an overly attractive boy. He was smart and hot. Not many traits you find in guys. His deep auburn hair hiding his eyes from the top ever so slightly. Any girl would want to run her hands through his hair. His dark red eyes penetrating every inch of your soul and to top it all off his long chiseled face helped things with the ladies every time. Too bad he doesn't use it to his advantage. No, he is not gay.

He just turns down every girl that ever asked him out harshly.

Not gay at all.

His favorite pass time? Bugging a certain red head with pink rosy eyes.

"Just wanted to see my favorite geek in the whole world. Why not?" He said with a straight face.

She narrowed her eyes. "I hate you. Do you know that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you do. Now back to the topic on hand, team Edward or Jacob." He smirked.

The girl blushed and hugged her book to her chest.

"That's none of your business!"

"SHH!"

"Sorry!"

Brick smirked. "Ah with that attitude? Team Edward, for sure."

Her darkened blush confirmed his accusation causing Brick to laugh.

"Shut up! God Brick all you do is wanna put yourself in my business! Back off!" She yelled

"SHH!"

"SORRY!" She yelled as she got her stuff and got up to leave.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hey Blossom."

She paused. "What?" She asked suspiciously.

He smiled. "You're cute when you're mad." And with that he left leaving a blushing Blossom in the library.

"**IDIOT**!

"**SHH**-!"

"**SHUT UP!"**

_**Blossom Grande**_

* * *

"_Attention students and teachers. This is you're principle talking. Please come to the auditorium immediately. It's time to pick the ten most music enhanced students that we saw in the beginning of freshman year to take high school in The Academy of the Beats. And with them, one lucky student will be with them through the entire ride. If graduated without any problems, they will receive a full scholarship the college Julliard. I repeat, come to the auditorium immediately. That is all."_

And with that announcement the school rushed towards the auditorium. Butch tried to escape but one of the teachers caught him and dragged him there.

As they reached the auditorium, the school saw the principle standing on the stage with a mic and an assistant and music teacher next to him.

He cleared his throat. "Well, let's pick out the names. Oh, and just a reminder the plane will be paid for and so will the home all ten and said teacher will be living in."

He nodded and started to say the names. "Blossom Grande."

Said girl's eyes widened and walked up to the stage. People clapped but were confused on how the smartest girl out there became one of the music enhanced.

"Brick Jackson."

The boy raised both his eyebrows and walked lazily upstairs. The claps were louder counting how there were more girls than guys. Blossom narrowed her eyes as she blushed when he came and smirked at her. Blossom being Blossom turned her head away from him.

"Bunny Mathews."

Bunny's eyes shot out of her sockets and gave her soccer team a sad look goodbye as she walked up the stage.

"Bullet Romero." Said boy walked up the stage with his hands in his pockets with a bored look while all the girls sighed sadly. Bunny growled inwardly seeing she was gonna be stuck with him.

"Bubbles Caritinie." Bubbles gave Bell a happy yet sad look the fact that she was accepted, thinking that Bell wouldn't.

"Boomer Reyes." The boy walked up to stage smiling at the people, more like girls, who congratulated him. Bubbles smiled at him as he reached the stage.

"Bell Harris." Every one of the poplars moaned in discouragement and Bell smiled at Bubbles seeing as they were going to be together.

"Bliss Black." Bliss ran up the stage giving high fives to the people sitting next to where he was walking. This caused smirks from the guys and giggles from the girls. Bell sighed annoyed she was stuck with an idiot.

"Buttercup Frost."

People started to mumble who that was but gasped as the saw her walk shyly up the stairs. Buttercup herself was shocked as seeing she was the top students. When she got upstairs the girls gave her comforting smiles seeing how they know she was the shyest of freshman year. Hell, the girl fainted when she needed to do a presentation worrying everyone.

"And Butch Lopez."

To cut it simple, everyone in the auditorium gasped. Seeing how the bad boy of Small Town High was gonna be in the music school. He walked up the stage with annoyance in his eyes and his hands behind his head. As he turned to the crowd all the girls either sighed dreamily or glared with a blush. While all the boys looked up with admiration or annoyed he was there.

"And the lucky teacher is…Mrs. Anko Lana?!" Even the principle was shocked.

Anko was basically…In nicer words a crazy snake lady. She had a pet snake and liked to freak people out with it. Mostly the freshman. And the best part? Her shirt is a mesh net and a long brown coat over it.

Butch rolled his eyes annoyed, Bliss laughed, Boomer smiled nervously, Bullet smiled seductively at her, and Brick stared blankly.

All the girls, however, were freaked out by her.

Well, except Bunny, who had sparkles in her eyes when Anko came upstairs.

"Get ready for a hell of a good time kiddos!" She grinned.

Her short black hair which was tied in a ponytail swished as she walked up next to Butch.

The principle coughed.

"Yes…well that's that I guess. You eleven must reach the Townsville Airport at 6:00 am sharp tomorrow. Bring all of your belongings since you might not come back. That is all."

And with that the crowd applauded extremely loud causing Buttercup to jump and hide behind Butch.

Butch just glanced at her with amusement written in his eyes.

And the rest were shocked. Butch would have yelled if someone came three yards close to him.

Brick smirked.

"This is gonna be one hell of a ride."

* * *

**Me: Well that's that! Stay tuned for more! Kay guys!**

**Butch: She doesn't own twilight or Juilliard either.**

**Brick: But she wishes she did.**

**Bullet: OHHHH~**

**Me: Really Bullet Really?**

**Boomer: *Laughs* Burn!**

**Bliss: Ha owned!**

**Bullet: *Blushes* Shut up!**

**Me: Later! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Alright! Y'all seem to love this story so much…I DO TOO *SQUEAL* Hey I got addicted to another anime~ ONE PIECE! Best anime ever! Luffy is so cute adof;jkad! **

**Bunny: Great another crush.**

**Me: :P**

**Blossom: -.-" Rin has competition.**

**Me: *Pouts angrily* Shiemi's been spending way too much time with him. **

**Bell: Aw jelly?**

**Bubbles: It'll be okay!**

**Buttercup: Let's get the fact that its anime through our heads ^-^"**

**Me: I don't own anything! Later!**

* * *

"_Buttercup Frost."_

The fact that her name was called sent shivers up her spine. She knew about this whole deal for the school

In the middle of freshman year you get transferred to The Academy of the Beats.

That meant she had to perform.

In front of people.

She almost fainted at the thought.

Buttercup sighed sadly as she packed the last of her things in her crummy apartment.

She was ready to leave to the airport.

As she walked downstairs she kissed the portrait on the wall which carried a picture of a beautiful woman with brown hair and green eyes. Next to her was a tall man with black hair and blue eyes. You could see a bit of stubble on his chin.

Buttercup was on the verge of tears as she forced a smile.

"Bye Mommy…By Dad."

As she logged her bag to the taxi and closed the door behind her she couldn't help but let her tears run past her.

* * *

Bubbles looked at the grave stone with a sad smile.

"Hi, Papi! Things are going great here! Mom's getting better and I got accepted to the school of my dreams with Bell!"

She waited for a silent reply.

"I know, I know. A lot of things can happen! I got permission from Mom! She's happy to see her little girl grow up too!"

Bubbles smiled through tears.

"Moms getting better. I can feel it. Just you wait. Her cancer's gonna go away all too soon! Sh-She's gonna be fine!"

Another silence.

"I'm…I'm not gonna see you for a while, Daddy. It'll be a while…But I'm sure you'll be okay! I'll visit you every summer!"

Her lip quivered as she got up and took her bags.

"I'll miss you so much, Daddy.

As she left the grave stone was visible.

_R.I.P_

_Here lies a loving father, husband, son, and friend._

_Edward Caritinie_

* * *

"Bell where do you think you're going?!" Her mother screamed as Bell made her way toward the door with her bags.

Bell glared angrily. "I told you yesterday! How are you still up anyway?! It's like three in the morning!"

Her mom was basically the opposite of Bell. She was beautiful but she didn't present herself that way.

Her black hair was greasy in a messy bun and she was basically high off drugs. Her silver eyes were bloodshot and she was a mess.

Her mother glared. "I have had enough! You're gonna listen to your mother this instant!"

Bell scoffed. "Ha! Yeah right! I should've lived with Dad a long time ago! But he's exactly like you!"

And with that she slammed the door, leaving.

But without slipping some headache medicine on the counter.

"God, Mom." She whispered weeping.

* * *

"**GET OUT YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT**!"

"**I'M LEAVING! PEACE OUT MOTHER FUCKER**!"

"**BUNNY DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY**!"

"**I CAN TALK TO YOU ANY WAY I WANT TO, MOM**!"

Bunny's mother glared. It was obvious where Bunny got her looks. Her mother had straight brown hair with the darkest violet eyes you've ever seen.

Too bad her attitude stunk.

"**FINE LEAVE! WHO GIVES TWO SHITS WHEN YOU'RE GONE ANYWAY! YOU'RE THE REASON RICKY LEFT!"**

Bunny pushed her mom out of her way. "**YEAH! BLAME ME FOR THIS ONE JUST LIKE YOU'RE OTHER MAN WHORES! DAD DIED BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU DRUNK ASS BITCH!"**

And with that she left with her bags in her hand.

* * *

"And where do you think you're going young lady?"

Blossom froze at the sound of her father's voice.

_This is bad._

"Ah…Dad…I thought you were asleep." She laughed nervously.

Her father glared at her with a bottle in his hand. Blossom had his auburn hair. He also had cold blue eyes to match

"You stupid Bitch…"

"D-Daddy. I got accepted to the school remember? I-I told you and you said it's okay." Blossom whispered nervously.

Her father got up. "Ho? I did, didn't I? Did you ask your mother?"

Blossom's eyes widened. "H-huh?" She backed away slowly towards the door.

"**YOU STUPID BITCH**!" He yelled as he threw the bottle at her.

But Blossom was quick. She opened the door and left before it hit her.

"**COME BACK HERE**!"

Then she left towards the taxi in tears of fear.

* * *

Boomer smiled as he saw his dad downstairs waiting for him

"Hey Dad, it's early. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

His father coughed. "I couldn't let my favorite son leave without saying goodbye!"

Boomer playfully rolled his eyes. "I'm your only son, Dad."

His father laughed but only to be coughing again.

Boomer's Dad was a handsome man. A bit wrinkly but handsome. He had dirty blonde hair with brown eyes and a small beard.

Boomer looked at his dad with worry. "Are you okay Dad? I can stay home if you want."

Boomer's dad smiled. "No, I'm good! I'm not dying anytime soon! Don't worry though. I have Elizabeth with me."

Said house keeper popped into the room with a smile.

"Si!"

Boomer laughed. "Okay well I gotta go. Take care of yourself, Dad." He said as he hugged his father and his house keeper.

"Bye, Eliz!"

"Adios, Boomer!"

His father looked at him sadly as he left the house.

Elizabeth stared at the door without looking at Boomers dad.

"Brandon, when will you tell him?"

Brandon looked away.

"After I'm dead."

* * *

Bullet's eyes widened as he saw his mother on the floor struggling to get up.

"Mamá! You alright?!" He whispered hastily as he helped his mom off the floor.

She tiredly wiped her blonde hair out of the way.

She smiled. "Yes, Bullet. I'm fine." Then her dark purple eyes glanced at the bags on the floor.

"You're leaving already?"

Bullet smiled. "Yeah, I gotta get to the airport early. I'm just worried leaving you alone with-"

"Don't worry about me, Bullet. I'll be fine. He can't kill me. He knows that."

Bullet glared at the floor. "Want me to kick his ass for you?"

Her mother laughed and kissed his cheek. "You'll just get in trouble for that."

Bullet rolled his eyes.

His mother pushed him to the door.

"Don't do anything stupid while you're gone."

"Yes mother."

"And talk to _her_ again."

"Yes mo-" He paused realizing who she was talking about.

"I don't know about that. But I'll try. Bye Mamá!" He whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"Bye, Bullet."

Bullet took his bags in his hands and left the door. Right after he left he heard a crash.

"It's early in the morning. You think the drunk would be passed out by now." Bullet rolled his eyes trying to cover up his worry as he walked to the car.

* * *

Bliss walked towards the door tip toeing quietly thinking how clever he was.

'_Ha! Stupid old man! Thinks he can get the best of me eh? I'll show him-!'_

But his thoughts were cut short when a foot came crashing down on his face and he skidded across the floor.

"Guh~!"

"STUPID SON OF MINE!" Bliss's father yelled.

Bliss got up holding his face. "OLD MAN! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?"

His father blew out smoke from the cigar he was blowing and pushed away his gray hair.

"You were thinking _'Stupid old man! Thinks he can get the best of me. I'll show him' _weren't you?"

Bliss hesitated angrily. "Witch craft…" He muttered only to be hit on the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Idiot son! You need to say goodbye!"

Bliss looked down angrily. "What's the point? Mom would just-"

"Do not speak ill of your mother!"

"**SHE DOESN'T CARE**!" Bliss yelled angrily.

Bliss's father, Harold, was silent. Harold was a good looking man. Gray hair with dark green eyes.

Then he ruffled his son's hair. "She doesn't need to if I'm here."

Bliss's eyes widened. "Mom doesn't love me…Does she?"

Harold sighed. "Now Bliss-"

"**WHY'D YOU MARRY SOMEONE LIKE HER**?!"

"**FOR YOU**!"

Bliss clicked his tongue. "Carol…isn't even my real mom."

"I understand that…She can never replace her. But she shouldn't stop you from you making it. It's your dream, not hers."

Bliss smiled than smirked. "Getting soft on me old man?"

"**STUPID BRAT! HURRY UP AND LEAVE ALREADY**!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Bliss laughed as he was about to leave.

"Bliss…"

Bliss paused. "Yeah?"

"Button your shirt, it'll get cold."

And with that, Bliss couldn't help but let a single tear drop off his face.

"Stupid old man." He muttered and left.

* * *

Brick received a punch to his face.

"GET OUT!"

"I was leaving anyway." Brick said with no emotion to his father.

"You asshole of a son!" His father muttered.

Bricks mother looked at Brick with disappointment.

"Just get out Brick." His mother said pleadingly. "Please. Just stop."

Brick wiped away the blood from his mouth and got up dusting himself off.

"Goodbye Maryland, Drake." He said calling his parents with their first names.

Bricks dad had Black hair with brown eyes while his mother had brown hair with blue eyes.

But you could tell both of them did not look like Brick at all.

Brick took his bags and left out the door.

Before he left, he heard his mother's weeping and his father's scoff.

* * *

Butch quickly made it down the stairs of his mom's apartment so she wouldn't hear. But he doubts she will since you could hear a lot of moaning from her side of the room. How can someone still be awake at this time?

"Disgusting." He muttered as he made his way downstairs.

Butch quickly made himself some toast and popped it in his mouth. As he made his way to the door he heard his mother's voice.

"Butch?"

Butch tsked and turned around to see his mother naked covered with a bed sheet. Her black hair was tousled into sex hair and her gray eyes looked tired.

"What?" He said plainly.

"Where are you going?" She said in a voice he cringed at.

"None of your business. Go back to your man whore. What number is he again? 32?"

His mother glared. "Don't talk to your mother that way, Butch!"

He turned his head. Her eyes softened and strutted her way to him.

"Guapo… (Handsome)" She whispered lovingly to him as she caressed his chin.

Butch's eyes widened and griped her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" And with that he pushed her on the couch.

"Butch!" She yelled through tears. "I love you! Why do you treat me that way?"

"Because your love is different than the one I want!" He answered back.

"Goodbye mother!" Butch opened the door and left with his bags.

"Butch, don't leave me!" She yelled desperately.

But it was too late. He was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey ya'll~! Vat's happenin'?**

**Bunny: One Direction? Really?**

**Me: Harry~!**

**Bell: EEP~! Louis!**

**Bubbles: Kya! Niall!**

**Blossom: Liam~! I love you!**

**Buttercup: Bunny? Aren't you gonna scream 'Zayn'?**

**Bunny: *Resisting* No!**

**Buttercup: *Sighs* She doesn't own anything accept for the school name and the idea.**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY~!**

* * *

_Townsville Airport 6:00 am_

Bunny walked through the egg white floors of the airport, annoyed. She was supposed to meet everyone at gate 14. The flight doesn't start for a few hours. She pushed the stroller that carried all of her luggage.

The cold air conditioning also didn't help.

Finally, she reached the gate 14. Bunny sighed in relief and saw the entire waiting room was empty except for one person.

Her eyes narrowed when she realized it was Bullet.

But she wasn't gonna let that stop her. So she sat down straight next to him with her nose in the air.

Bullet popped out an earphone and raised an eyebrow at her.

She glanced at him and realized he was staring at her.

Embarrassed she got caught, she glared at him. "What, ass hole?"

Bullet smirked and chuckled deeply. He popped back his earphone.

"Ugh."

* * *

Bubbles walked into the waiting room for gate 14.

She then saw Bunny who smiled at her and she smiled back. She lugged her luggage towards Bunny and sat down next down to her.

The two just smiled and turned away from each other.

Bullet noticed Bubbles presence and grinned at her.

Bubbles, not knowing he was the player, smiled back.

Bunny, realizing the exchange, thought Bubbles was going to be one of those other girls.

What she didn't know Bubbles had a crush.

And it definitely was not Bullet.

* * *

Bell sighed confused on where she was supposed to go.

Gate 14? Where the fuck was that?

Forget it.

And just when she thought all hope was lost, she found the waiting room for the gate.

Then she saw her best friend there.

She grinned and ran up to her.

"Hey, Bubbles!" Bell smiled.

Bubbles hugged her. "Hey, **BBFTL**!"

Bell laughed and rolled her eyes. "Girl, you cray-cray!" She said, imitating her 'friend', Ashley.

They both laughed. Bullet popped an ear phone and knew he saw one of the most popular girls in school.

Sad thing is he knows _everything_ about them.

Bullet smirked and watched them imitate stupid girls.

Bunny just glared at Bell, while Bell who noticed glared back.

See, those two never really got along.

It's basically the typical popular vs. tomboy.

But the thing with them, they never once talked to each other.

Oh, don't get me wrong. Bubbles is popular too. But unlike Bell, Bubbles popularity comes from her cheerful, friendly, and charismatic personality.

While Bell is more on the charismatic side. She's not the most cheerful person on the planet. And being friendly comes with being on her good side.

Bunny doesn't really like Bell since she thinks Bell's a stuck up chick who thinks she's on top of the world.

Bell doesn't like Bunny because she thinks Bunny's a hard headed tomboy who's more brawns then brains.

Oh how wrong they were.

That's where Bubbles comes in. Bubbles has a few classes with Bunny so she would talk to her.

They were acquaintances and she really liked Bunny and her stories.

Bubbles and Bell have been best friends since grade school and she supported her no matter what.

So picking between the two sides was hard. Especially since Bubbles likes everyone.

Bubbles laughed nervously and sat down at her original seat with Bell and Bunny sitting on either sides of her. Bubbles wanted to talk with both of them but that wouldn't go well so an awkward silence insured.

Bullet couldn't help but hold back a laugh. This was too amusing. Three beautiful girls stuck in an awkward position? Oh, how many ways he can post this on instagram.

* * *

Blossom smiled when she saw the shy girl across of her.

So she was able to make it.

That's great. At least that meant she didn't have to walk into her gate alone.

She waved the girl over. "Hey!" She called out.

Buttercup turned her head to the voice that called out. It was Blossom, the genius girl. Buttercup admired four people in her school.

Bunny, the girl jock.

Bubbles, the sweetheart.

Bell, the popular.

And Blossom, the genius girl.

Buttercup was way too shy to talk to them or ever make friends with them. They were basically high school celebrities.

In a way, she envied them. She envied the way they were able to make a name for themselves.

Buttercup could never do that anymore.

She just couldn't.

She smiled and walked to Blossom trying to lug her luggage.

Blossom smiled. "Hi…um?" She said trying to remember her name.

Buttercup smiled shyly. "It's Buttercup."

Blossom giggled sheepishly. "Sorry, Buttercup. I just don't recall ever seeing you in my classes."

Buttercup tilted her head and looked up to her. "It's all right!"

Sadly, for Buttercup, she was undeniably short. Her height? 5'1. Blossoms and the girls height? 5'5. The boys? 6'3

Someone drank their milk~

Blossom smiled at the girl and started walking to the gate with her. Which gate was it again?

"Oh yeah, Buttercup."

Said girl looked up. "Yeah?"

"Do you remember what gate was it? I left the paper at home."

Buttercup lightly blushed at the fact Blossom was waiting on her to answer.

"G-gate 14, I think." She stuttered out and made no comment to continue the conversation.

Blossom was shocked how shy this girl was. _Wow! You won't even try to continue the conversation!'_

She smiled at the girl. "You're really shy aren't you?"

Buttercup looked up in shock then smiled sadly. "I'm sorry if it bothers you."

Blossom shook her head. "No it's fine. I don't mind. I just hope you won't be shy with me the entire time."

Buttercup looked down. She hated it. She didn't want to be shy. She just couldn't trust easily anymore.

She just can't.

"But…" Blossom whispered. Buttercup looked at her. "It's really cute too." She giggled.

Buttercup's eyes widened and she just couldn't help but laugh.

The two giggling girls reached the gate together with their blooming friendship.

* * *

Bliss and Boomer walked through the crowding airport halls confused.

"Face it. We're lost." Boomer sighed annoyed.

Bliss glared. "We are not lost. We are just directionally confused!"

"That's what lost means."

"Shut up! It's not my fault all these hall ways look the same!"

"I told you before to look at the signs. You pointed right of the front door saying 'left is this way!' when we were supposed to be going north of the door."

Bliss blushed embarrassed.

"Shut up." He muttered.

Boomer rubbed his temple. "Why can't we just ask for directions?"

"Because asking for directions are for pussies!"

"No it's for smart people unlike you."

"What you call me?!"

"…"

"**SAY SOMETHING, DAMN IT**!"

"Yo, directionless idiots. Where the fuck do you think you're heading?"

Both boys turned their heads to the voice only to see the infamous Brick waving at them. They sighed disappointed

"Oh it's just Brick."

"**BASTARDS, YOU WANNA FIGHT**?!"

Let me explain the relationship between these three.

Boomer and Bliss are the best of friends. They met each other during the 4th grade when Boomer was getting bullied and Bliss fought them off.

Brick, however, met them in the 7th grade. Bliss was failing in math and forced Boomer to join the tutoring club at school.

Their tutor? Well it just wasn't a teacher.

It was the school's genius, Brick.

At first, they all hated each other from the start. But soon enough, they became great friends after they joined the basketball team together.

They're all great friends.

Brick sighed. "You do know you're heading in the wrong direction right?"

Boomer nodded. "I tried to tell him."

"Whose side are you on?"

"The intelligent side."

"…Fuck you."

"Thanks but maybe later."

Brick rolled his eyes and pointed behind him. "Gate 14 is that way."

Bliss blushed and Boomer laughed.

"I knew that." Bliss said embarrassed.

Boomer smirked. "Stop, you're making things worse for yourself."

Brick smirked as Bliss fumed.

"Some friends you are."

As they reached the gate, they saw six of the students already there.

Brick smirked at Blossom.

Boomer smiled at Bubbles.

And Bliss grinned at Bell.

Time for some fun.

Annoying fun.

* * *

"Hey, Bossy Blossy. How's life?" Brick asked sarcastically as he made his way towards her.

Blossom glared. "Great, so you actually decided to come."

Brick grinned. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Boomer smiled at Bubbles and sat down on the seat behind her.

"Hey Bubs!"

Bubbles blushed. "Hi, Boomer!"

"What time did you get here?"

"Five, I got lazy coming out of bed."

Boomer laughed. "Yeah? What you have for breakfast?"

"Nutella! You?" Bubbles smiled happily.

* * *

"I'm not touching you~."

"Stop."

"Stop what, _Bell_erina?"

"Stop being stupid."

"Why stop when it's so much fun!"

Bell twitched annoyed. Couldn't this guy give it a break? His finger neared her shoulder but didn't touch it.

"I'm not touching you~"

"I get that, Einstein! But touch me; I swear I'll sock you."

"Oooh~"

"Ugh!"

* * *

Bunny ignored the fighting bunch and smiled slightly at the worried green eyed girl.

"Hey."

Buttercup looked up at Bunny and smiled slightly. "Hi…" she whispered shyly.

"I-" Bunny was about to continue until Bullet rudely interrupted.

"Sup, sexy?" He whispered seductively taking Buttercups hand in his, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

Buttercup's eyes widened and her face flushed at the contact.

"Hi…um can you please let go…?" She whispered slightly. She looked up at Bullets eyes for the first time and her eye's widened.

His eyes were blank.

"Why…?" She whispered.

Bullet smirked and brought her close. "Why an incredibly hot guy like me is talking to a cutie like you?"

"Why…are your eyes blank?"

Bullet's eyes widened. Bunny, unable to hear the conversation pulled Buttercup away from him and glared.

"Stop it, Bullet."

Bullets eyes suddenly regained its light, staring at Bunny.

Buttercup noticed that smiled.

"It's okay." She giggled. "He didn't mean it."

Bunny looked down at the smiling girl. Bullet just stared unemotionally.

Bunny smiled and sat down with Buttercup.

"My name's Bunny."

"I'm Buttercup." She smiled shyly.

Bunny laughed. "You're really quiet aren't you?"

Buttercup sweat dropped. "I don't understand what was so amusing."

Bunny continued to laugh.

* * *

Butch walked through the airport halls, listening to music on his beats.

_Boys tell stories 'bout the man_

_Say I never struggled, wasn't hungry, yeah, I doubt it_

_Nigga, I could turn your boy into the man_

_There ain't really much out here that's poppin' off without us_

_Nigga, we just want the credit where it's due-_

Butch stopped singing with the lyrics when he realized people were staring at him.

"What?" He said harshly, glaring menacingly at the people. Some flinched and they all went on with what they were doing.

Butch looked up realizing he was at the gate.

He walked in and saw everyone but the teacher already there.

Blossom analyzed him and turned her head. Bitch.

Bunny raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes at him. Okay scratch that. She's the Bitch.

Bell crossed her arms and ignored him. Hoe.

Bubbles smiled nervously at him. Butch shook his head, at least she tried.

Brick smirked at him. Asshole.

Boomer stared at him unemotionally for a while and soon continued with his phone.

Bliss glared at Butch while Butch glared back. Honestly, if the dick was here, why was Butch?

Bullet just looked annoyed. Butch was about to sock him in the face. They both hated each other from the start.

Butch thought Bullet was a stupid player while Bullet thought Butch was in his way to being the top.

They despised each other.

Because Butch decided he hated everyone besides the green haired girl he helped, he sat next to her.

Buttercup looked up at him in shock. She looked at him for a while.

Yes she was slightly afraid, but she's like that with everyone.

Buttercup just didn't understand why everyone disliked him.

He looks normal. Except the fact he had an evil stare on. But other than that, he's totally normal.

Butch closed his eyes when he realized someone was staring at him.

"You done?"

Buttercup jumped realizing he was talking to her.

She blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry."

Suddenly, everyone else diverted their attention to them.

Butch turned to her and opened his eyes. He started back at those big green eyes that seemed to sparkle.

He opened his mouth slightly, as if trying to say something but kept it shut.

"I just…" Buttercup started. She breathed in slightly. His eyes were beautiful. Can you even describe guy eyes as beautiful? They were a deep green. But it wasn't just one shade. It was as if different shades of green were all visible. The emotion swimming in them was overwhelming.

The two continued to stare at each other not noticing the others smiling.

Blossom raised an eyebrow. '_Is Butch Lopez, _actually_ staring at a girl?'_

The two of them, realizing that they were staring at each other, looked away quickly.

Butch put his fist under his chin, looking annoyed at the fact he started at a girl that long.

Buttercup blushed with her eyes wide. That was the longest she actually had eye contact with someone.

Bliss, however, was impatient at the fact Anko, their teacher, wasn't here yet.

"Where the hell is this stupid teacher?" He scoffed until he felt something sharp against his throat and froze.

"What was that, bastard child?" Anko's eyes had an evil gleam in them as she asked rhetorically.

"N-N-N-N-Nothing…" Bliss sweated nervously.

"Thought so**!**" She smiled and walked in front of the group.

"**OKAY IDIOTS! TIME TO GET ON THE PLANE**!"

Brick rolled his eyes and got up with everyone else in follow.

* * *

It was a private jet which had the seats, which were massaging chairs, next to each other and a large flat screen TV across them.

"Woooahh…" They all said in unison.

"Cool." Bullet said, plopping down on one chair.

Anko smiled and sat down; about to take a long deserved nap.

Everyone else followed the two's lead and sat down as well.

They all put on earphones, except Buttercup and Boomer, who started watching TV.

Buttercup handed Boomer the remote. "Do you wanna watch first?" She asked timidly.

Boomer smiled at her and shook his head. "No you can watch." He stated. "I'll watch whatever."

Buttercup smiled sweetly and changed the channel to anime.

"One piece is on!" She squealed. Boomer looked at her in shock. Not because she was overly shy and squealed but because she liked anime.

Butch turned to her and raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst.

Buttercup sheepishly blushed. "Sorry."

Boomer shook his head and smirked. "Shy girl's showin her true colors."

Buttercup giggled and continued to watch.

Soon enough everyone started to watch with them. Except Butch that is.

Buttercup turned to Butch. "Uhm…D-don't you want to watch?"

Butch turned to her. "I don't do Television."

Bullet scoffed. "You can't _do _anything." He said which received a glare.

Buttercup, not getting the perverted joke, tilted her head confused. "I don't get it. Of course he can do things."

Bubbles nodded with her. "Yeah. He's doing something right now."

Everyone else stared at the girls in shock. _'There way too…innocent.'_

Butch sighed at Bullet smirking. "So creative, Bullet for brains, tell me how many brain cells did it take for you to come up with that one?"

"More than you ever use in a year."

"Well, I thank you on that one." Butch glared at him as Bullet glared back. Everyone could feel the fake tension, it was so funny.

"Whoa, dark." Bell muttered.

Buttercup sweat dropped and smiled nervously. "Sorry I brought it up?" She apologized unsure.

Bliss grinned at her. "Don't apologize. They're just idiots."

"**WE DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT COMING FROM YOU!"**

"**WOAH THAT'S HARSH!"**

Laughter erupted from the moment and Anko, who everyone thought was asleep, smirked at laughing group.

"What idiots. They don't even realize…"

_That they're more compatible than anyone else._

Buttercup smiled. '_Maybe this won't be so bad.'_

* * *

"So basically we just sit here and bond for three hours straight?" Bullet muttered.

Bunny rolled her eyes. "What else dip shit?" she scoffed.

"I don't know maybe we could watch a fucking **MOVIE**!"

**"SHUT UP YOUR SO FUCKING LOUD!"**

**"WHAT ABOUT YOU BITCH!? I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE SCREAMING OUT SHIT!" **

Bunny huffed. "Fucking player thinks he's all that." She muttered to herself. Then she snapped and glared at him. "You ain't got the balls fucker!" Bullet just glared at her.

Boomer smacked his knees and stood up. "Well!" He exclaimed loudly. "This is awkward!"

Everyone almost had thoughts to either strangle him or kill him painfully slow.

Almost.

Bubbles sighed. "This is awkward. He's right about that." She stated.

Blossom rolled her eyes and set her glance at Brick who was glaring at her.

"Take a picture." She growled out. He scoffed.

"Yeah I will, to scare away the grudge!" He yelled. She narrowed her eyes.

"You're impossible!"

Bliss sighed at their argument and glanced at Bell who was texting. He had an idea. An evil idea.

He snatched her phone away.

Bells eye twitched at that and she glared. "Oh no you **DIDN'T**!" She then tackled Bliss who was laughing like crazy while Bell was making of strategies of how to kill him painfully slow.

Butch just stayed quiet with his hood on and earphones while Buttercup sat timidly beside him. She sighed and looked up at him. Only to see him stare at her with his bright emerald eyes staring right back. He soon sighed and gestured to them.

"Idiots." Buttercup was almost on the brinks of tears as she brought her knees to her chest.

"I take it back...I want to go home."

Let me explain what's happening.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_The ten students opened the door to the condo and gasped at the sight of it._

_There was a 10" flat screen TV across the curved bright red couch that could fit a whole bunch of people. There was a long stair way, filling in five floors of stairs._

_Downstairs, there was a gym and huge garage that was filled with five cars and a motorcycle but of course, they were fifteen so no touchy._

_The second floor was where the living room, kitchen, and dining room were. The third floor had the bedrooms and guest bedrooms for everyone. The fourth floor was where the mini casino, the game room, and the dance gym were. The fifth floor was only one room._

_It was pure white with a beautiful white piano and a red carpet underneath._

_There was a lovely dark red chandelier on top. _

_It was simple but exquisite._

"_Amazing~!" Everyone cooed._

_Anko smiled with her eyes closed. "I'm glad you like it! Because you're all going to spend the next three hours here, bonding."_

"_Huh."_

"_LOCK DOWN INICIATED!" A woman voice enounced. Suddenly the doors and windows were all shut down._

"_TEACH!"_

_Anko just stuck her tongue out. "I'm going to make some cake while you guys talk it out."_

"_UGH!"_

**_End of flashback…_**

* * *

That sums it up.

So know they're all on the couch arguing with each other.

**"WHAT THE FUCK BLISS! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!"**

"**SHUT UP PRISSY BITCH**!" Bunny roared. **"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M ABOUT TO RIP THIS JACK ASS'S THROAT OUT?!"**

**"YOU CAN'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!"**

**"IT'S A FREE COUNTRY!"** Blossom yelled back at Bubbles.

**"HA! SAYS THE CHICK WHO CORRECTS EVERYONE'S GRAMMAR!"**

**"SHUT UP BRICK!**" Bullet yelled. **"STOP THINKING YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE!"**

**"SAYS THE PLAYER WITH THE EGO THE SIZE OF ASIA!"** Boomer screamed back.

**"TWO WORDS! FUCK YOU!"**

"**AHAHAHHA**-"

"**SHUT UP BLISS!"** They yelled at the boy simultaneously.

"Whoa! Shut down-"

"**SHUT UP**!"

Buttercup couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" She squeaked out desperately. But they all ignored her and continued to fight.

Butch stood up after the attempt.

"**SSHHUUUTTT UPPPPPP!"**

Silence~

They all sighed and sat down.

_Tut! Tut! Plop! Tut! Tut!_

Boomer started to play with a small ball he found on the floor and tapped it on the table.

Bliss started playing with a rubber band.

_Bum! Bum!_

The girls beside buttercup smiled and started harmonizing.

_Ooh~ Oh~ Ooh~ Oh~_

Brick started drumming the table.

_Dum! Dum-Daderat! Dum! Dum-Daderat!_

Bullet smirked and started moving his zipper up and down in a rhythm.

_Zzzt! Zdt! Zdererederat! Zzzt! Zdt! Zdererederat!_

Buttercup smiled and joined harmonizing but a little bit differently than what the girls were doing.

_Ah! Oh~! Ahh~! Woah~! Ah! Oh~! Ahh~! Woah~! _

Butch looked over at them.

Brick smiled. "You know you want to."

Everyone paused the beat and waited for something out of Butch.

Butch shook his head smirking. He got up.

_**(Butch)**_

_Started..._

**Bullet smirked and got up but continued the beat.**

_(__**Bullet)**_

_(Zombie on the track)_

_[__**Butch**__]_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now my whole team fuckin' here_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now the whole team here, nigga_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now my whole team here, nigga_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now the whole team fuckin' here_

**Soon enough they all joined in**

_[__**Boomer**__]_

_I done kept it real from the jump_

_Livin' at my momma's house we'd argue every month_

_Nigga, I was tryna get it on my own_

_Workin' all night, traffic on the way home_

_And my uncle callin' me like, "Where ya at?_

_I gave you the keys told ya bring it right back"_

_Nigga, I just think its funny how it goes_

_Now I'm on the road, half a million for a show and we..._

_[__**Bullet**__]_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now my whole team fuckin' here_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now the whole team here, nigga_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now my whole team here, nigga_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now the whole team fuckin' here_

**The girls giggled, continued harmonizing, and started dancing.**

_[__**Brick**__]_

_Boys tell stories 'bout the man_

_Say I never struggled, wasn't hungry, yeah, I doubt it_

_Nigga, I could turn your boy into the man_

_There ain't really much out here that's poppin' off without us_

_Nigga, we just want the credit where it's due_

_I'ma worry 'bout me, give a fuck about you_

_Nigga, just as a reminder to myself_

_I wear every single chain, even when I'm in the house cause we..._

_[__**Bullet**__]_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now my whole team fuckin' here_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now the whole team here, nigga_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now my whole team here, nigga_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now the whole team fuckin' here_

_[__**Butch**__]_

_No new niggas, nigga we don't feel that_

_Fuck a fake friend, where your real friends at?_

_We don't like to do too much explainin'_

_Story stayed the same, I never changed it_

_No new niggas, nigga we don't feel that_

_Fuck a fake friend, where you real friends at?_

_We don't like to do too much explainin'_

_Story stayed the same through the money and the fame cause we..._

_[__**Butch**__]_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now my whole team fuckin' here_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now the whole team here, nigga_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now my whole team here, nigga_

_Started from the bottom now we're here_

_Started from the bottom now the whole team fuckin' here_

The boys chuckled and bowed simultaneously

The girls laughed and clapped.

"Yay!" Bubbles cheered.

"Encore~" Blossom said teasingly.

Bell laughed. "Do it again! Do it again!"

Buttercup giggled. "That was great!"

Anko smirked and walked in with strawberry cake. "I have cake~!"

Buttercup's eyes lit up. "Cake!"

Everyone looked at the shy girl in shock at her outburst.

"Buttercup?" Bliss chuckled. "You alright?"

Buttercup smiled cutely with cake in her mouth. She swallowed and crumbs were around her mouth.

"Ehehe!" She giggled nervously.

Butch shook his head and walked to her wiping the crumbs off her face. "Some shy girl you are, kitty." She blushed at the contact and turned away slightly.

Everyone, even Buttercup, tilted their head in confusion imagining Buttercup with cat ears saying 'Meow.'

'_Cat…?'_

"**STRAIGHT ON**-!"

"**I'M NOT A CAT**!"

* * *

**Me: So what do you think?**

**Butch: awesome!**

**Bullet: Cool!**

**Bliss: Awesome!**

**Boomer: Great!**

**Brick: Horrible!**

**Everyone: HEEHHH~!**

**Me: Why?**

**Brick: Because! I wanted to have some of the cake too!**

**Everyone: YOU DO!**

**Brick: Oh…Okay I'm good.**

**Me: ugh I don't own them or the song or Anko. **

**Boomer: BYYYEE~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Back~ Okay guys I'm not going to continue any stories until I finish this one. I know you're going to get mad but honestly I'm going through a HUGE writers block. And since I joined the basketball team I realized I needed to get my priorities in check so expect a chapter for this story every other week.**

**Bunny: Done with your sob story?**

**Me: Y-Hey!**

**Bell: Oh my god can we just continue without fighting every other second!**

**Blossom: Wow didn't expect you to say that.**

**Bubbles: Yeah that's Blossoms job!**

**Blossom: -.-"**

**Bell: ^-^"**

**Buttercup: Um let's just finish this part, kay?**

**Me: I DON'T OWN ANYONE EXCEPT THE IDEA AND A FEW OC'S KAY? READ MY LEMON DROPS READ!**

**Buttercup: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Well…this was awkward.

Everyone, after laughing so hard, fell into a silence. This was weird. They all just met each other and they're all acting like they knew each other forever.

Weird…

Buttercup shyly looked up speaking. "M-Maybe we can all say something about ourselves…You know to get to know each other better?"

Brick smiled at her. "Good idea Buttercup."

Buttercup smiled back at the praise thinking her idea wasn't as useless as she thought.

Anko grinned evilly. "I'll start!"

"**NO!**"

"Rude…"

Bliss rolled his eyes. "No it's smart."

Anko kicked him in the face and he slid across the floor.

Bliss weakly but up a thumbs up. "N-Nice punch line…"

"It's a kick you idiot."

Bell sighed and turned to Buttercup. "Wanna show us how it's done?"

"H-Huh? O-Okay…" Buttercup, a bit shocked at Bell's bored tune nodded.

"Um…My name's Buttercup Frost and I'm an orphan…I like the color green, oranges, sweaters, cute things, and music. My hobby is um singing and I really dislike going up in front of people and speaking, that's really scary. I don't like scary things. I like math and Language arts. I'm really good at that! My dream is to overcome my stage fright and make my parents proud."

Bell glared. "Man you annoy me…" She seethed at Buttercup. Buttercup looked at her outburst in shock.

"Huh?"

Blossom narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, and you annoy me you popular bimbo? What? Mad she's cuter than you?" She smirked.

Buttercup shook her head at Blossom. "I-It's okay! I know she finds me annoying! I-I don't really mind since it's the truth…"

Bell scoffed and got up in Buttercups face. "Yeah I find you annoying!"

Bliss glared dangerously at Bell. "Bell, Stop it!"

"Why should I!? Look at her! She dropped all confidence in herself!" Bell yelled back and turned to Buttercup. "Why are you here anyway? Someone like you shouldn't be. I actually work for my dreams and all I've seen from you is hiding like a coward. I hate people like you!"

Bubbles took Bunny away. "Stop it! You're being a real jerk Bell!"

"Isn't that what we do?!"

Bunny stood up silently and grabbed Bells shoulders tightly. "You're ignorant. And you're the type I hate the most. Who're you fooling?"

Bell glared and whispered dangerously at her. "Back. Off. Tomboy. Whore."

Buttercup got up sadly and looked at Bell. "I understand you may find me a coward. I get it. And I am, I'm not denying it. But that doesn't mean I don't fight for my dreams. I'm trying as hard as you are. So please don't judge me like you know me. Especially since you never even tried to get to know me."

With that statement Buttercup ran upstairs in tears.

Bullet scoffed. "Wooowww Bell, You reached a whole new level of bitchiness."

Bell glared at him sadly. "Shut up."

"It's true though." Butch said and everyone turned to him shocked that he spoke up. He stood up and turned to Bell. "Talking to shorty over your problems like that just lost you another chance of being normal. Were you talking to her about her problems or were you talking about yourself?"

Bell looked shocked. What was wrong with her? Buttercup was such a sweet girl. How could she have done that? She didn't know anything about her…So why was she so mad at her…?

"Because she reminded you of yourself before." Bliss said quietly. Bell turned to him. Did she say that out loud? No, she's not that careless.

Bell glared at everyone. "I don't like her. Nothing more. Nothing less." she walked away.

Anko sighed. _This is going to be harder than I thought…_

Idea gone haywire? Yup…

* * *

Buttercups lay on her bed thinking about what she said. _What have I done! Oh my god I'm such an idiot! Bell is one of the people I look up to the most! Ugh! She won't be my friend anymore…_

She sighed as the tears leaked out. It's just not fair. She didn't choose to be this way…Being like this…

"_BUTTERCUP, RUN!"_

"_MOMMY!"_

Buttercups eyes widened and she clenched her fist at the sudden memory.

_Knock Knock…_

Buttercup sat up quickly and wiped her tears. "I-Its open…"

Butch came in with his usual unemotional face on. She didn't expect to see him here.

Buttercup plastered a smile on her face. "U-Um…"

Butch just stared at her. So many things he wanted to say to her…He wanted to ask her about…

_What's it like being an orphan?_

He sighed. "Anko wants us downstairs…She said she wants to test our musical ability or some shit like that."

Buttercup flinched a bit at the harsh language and nodded weakly. She was even more of an idiot than she thought if she thinks Butch is going to comfort her…

The two walked down the stairs together.

* * *

Anko stood in front of the teens annoyed at the trouble she has to go to.

Bell and Buttercup sat at the far ends of the sofa away from each other; Bell with a scowl and Buttercup with a small frown.

Everyone looked at the two pitifully besides Butch who just didn't care and Bullet who was smirking like a maniac.

"*Cough* Cat fight *Cough*" He started coughing for real once Bunny punched him in the stomach.

Anko rolled her eyes. "Okay! So the board from the new school you guys are attending said that the want to make sure this group has real musical talent. And I get that you probably do but they want these groups to all be compatible with each other. Meaning I have to hear you each sing together. The girls will sing a song and the boys will sing one. Go ahead and hurry up."

The girls sat still on the couch as the boys went into the kitchen. Anko left upstairs to get the video chat ready for the board and connect it into the TV.

* * *

_**With The Boys:**_

"**TWERK!**" Bullet yelled.

"**NO YOU PERVERT, SNAP BACK!**" Brick screamed at his suggestion.

"**WHAT THE FUCK! THAT GAY ASS SONG, LET'S DO BABY**!" Bliss yelled excitedly.

"**YOU'RE COMPLAINING ON GAY WHEN YOU SUGGEST **_**THAT**_**!? I WANNA DO SCREAM!"** Boomer yelled at him.

"Why not Story of our lives…?" Butch said calmly looking at the idiots fight. They all turned to Butch quietly.

Brick glared at him menacingly. "You're suggesting us to do a song that basically spells out our life stories to the public?"

"Pretty much."

"Kay just making sure."

"I'm in."

"Sounds good."

"I want ze taco!"

"…Shut up Bliss…"

* * *

If only it was this easy with the girls.

"Um maybe we can try 'Pour it up?'" Blossom suggested.

Bubbles shook her head thought fully. "Nah I don't think we're suited for that. Maybe something fun…Like 'Sexy to me'!"

Bunny laughed nervously. "I think that's a bit intense. But I agree on the fun part. Err; we can do 'Slow Down'"

Buttercup turned to Bell a bit nervous. "What do you think Bell?"

Bell glared at the ground. "I don't care."

Everyone stayed quiet at that.

Blossom sighed annoyed. "Look Bell, you're making this harder for everyone. It's really selfish of you to do this. We all want to get into this school and if you don't pull yourself together, I'll make your life a living hell."

Bell just said something in audible and sighed giving up.

"M-Maybe we can do 'Your Body'?" Buttercup said quietly. Everyone turned to her a bit shocked at her selection.

Bell scoffed at Buttercup. "You sure? It's a bit _intense. _You know for _you_…"

But Buttercup took that rude comment into her favor. _This is my chance to get her acknowledgment._

"I'm positive." She gave a glare matching Bell's but hers was filled with determination.

The other three girls looked a bit nervous.

Bubbles sighed. "Cat fight indeed."

* * *

After an hour, the group sat in the large dance studio they had in the house. It consisted of a giant radio and two large flat screen TVs on the side. On one TV was a middle aged man with an after shave smiling slightly at the group.

Anko decided to speak. "Guys, I'd like you to meet the principle of our school. He's going to be watching each of your performance."

"Hello." The man said. "My name is Principle Carter." It's a pleasure to meet you all." Although he was eyeing each of them, he did it in a way they were comfortable with it.

Butch sighed. "So old man, who goes first."

…

"SHUT UP BUTCH!" Anko screamed gob smacked at the bluntness in Butch. She turned to the principle apologizing. "I'm sorry for his insolent behavior."

The principle waved his hand laughing nervously. "It's fine." He started to eye Butch and smiled. "What's your name?"

"Butch."

The principle laughed. "Would your group like to go first?"

Butch shrugged and turned to the boys. "Up to you guys."

Brick nodded with the others and turned to the Principle. "Yeah, we're cool with it."

The Principle smiled and told them to go ahead. The boys stood up and started to sing.

_**(Butch)**_

**Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain**

**I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days**

Buttercup smiled contently at his voice. He sounded a lot different than when he raps. Did he always look this…Hot? She did not just think that.

_**(Brick)**_

**She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones**

**It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone**

Blossom listened a bit shocked at the gentleness in Brick's voice. He seemed a lot calmer than his normal 'I rule over peoples lives' attitude.

_**(Bullet)**_

**And I'll be gone gone tonight**

**The ground beneath my feet is open wide**

**The way that I been holdin' on too tight**

**With nothing in between**

Bunny really wanted to hate him every single minute of the day. But when he sings, she just can't bring it to the heart.

_**(Butch)**_

**The story of my life I take her home**

**I drive all night to keep her warm and time**

**Is frozen (the story of, the story of)**

_**(All)**_

**The story of my life I give her hope**

**I spend her love until she's broke inside**

**The story of my life (the story of, the story of)**

_**(Boomer)**_

**Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change**

**Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage**

Bubbles loved the way he sang…It always cheered her up. His voice was so gentle. It was so perfect.

_**(Brick)**_

**I know that in the morning**

**I'll see us in the light upon your ear**

**Although I am broken, my heart is untamed still**

_**(Bliss)**_

**And I'll be gone gone tonight**

**The fire beneath my feet is burning bright**

**The way that I been holdin' on so tight**

**With nothing in between**

Bell was a bit surprised at Bliss. It's the first time she's seen him not jumping around like a maniac.

_**(Butch)**_

**The story of my life I take her home**

**I drive all night to keep her warm and time**

**Is frozen (the story of, the story of)**

_**(All)**_

**The story of my life I give her hope**

**I spend her love until she's broke inside**

**The story of my life (the story of, the story of)**

_**(Bullet)**_

**And I been waiting for this time to come around**

**But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds**

_**(Boomer)**_

**The story of my life I take her home**

**I drive all night to keep her warm and time**

**Is frozen**

_**(All)**_

**The story of my life I give her hope (give her hope)**

**I spend her love until she's broke inside (until she's broke inside)**

**The story of my life (the story of, the story of)**

**The story of my life**

**The story of my life (the story of, the story of)**

_**(Butch)**_

**The story of my life**

The boys all heard clapping from the girls, Anko, and The principle.

"That was amazing boys! We need talent like you in our school! I think you'll all go far in life! You each have some type of story, personality! They don't clash, they merge and that's what we need!"

The boys grinned, even Butch a little bit.

The principle smiled at the girls. "Okay gals, your turn."

Buttercup shook a little bit scared. Bell looked at her and looked down. She sighed and whispered to Buttercup.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." She said stubbornly. Buttercup heard her but was a bit shocked to hear support from Bell.

"Huh?"

Bell blushed. "I-I'm not saying it again!"

Buttercup smiled sweetly.

Time to start.

_**(Blossom)**_

**I came here tonight to get you out of my mind,**

**I'm gonna take what I find (uh oh, yeah!)**

Blossom walked up sexily towards the video chat twirling and dropping low. Of course that left a drooling Brick on the way.

_**(Bunny)**_

**So open the box, don't need no key I'm unlocked**

**And I won't tell you to stop (uh oh, yeah!)**

Bunny went up the same way Blossom did but after that she spread her legs and pushed herself off. Bullet smirked at her.

_**(Bell)**_

**Hey boy!**

**I don't need to know where you've been,**

**All I need to know is you and no need for talking**

She walked up crossing her arms and jumping while uncrossing them. She put her hands on her hips shaking them to the rhythm. Bliss blushed at her.

_**(Bubbles)**_

**Hey boy!**

**So don't even tell me your name,**

**All I need to know is whose place,**

**And let's get walking...**

Bubbles walked up cheerfully dropping low and picking herself up. She twirled slowly tracing her figure. Boomer gulped at the sight of her.

Buttercup realized it's her turn now. She froze a bit until she saw the smile on the girls face. They were counting on her. Time to give it her all.

_**(Buttercup)**_

**All I wanna do is love your body**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it**

**Oh oh oh oh**

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. Who knew such a shy girl had a voice like that? Had the _moves_ like that? Butch stared at the way her body moved a bit shocked. Buttercup stomped up towards the girls sticking her arms out and then dropping a bit sticking a hand in her hair flipping it. Butch bit on his lip ring staring at her.

The girls realized they needed to get out of their shock and continue with her.

_**(All)**_

**All I wanna do is love your body**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it**

**Oh oh oh oh**

The girls danced in sync perfectly. Buttercup smiled happily. Dancing was the one thing that made her feel confident.

_**(Bell)**_

**It's true what you heard, I am a freak, I'm disturbed**

**So come on and give me your worst (uh oh, yeah) **

Bell seemed to be the most shocked at Buttercups outburst. But also maybe the most proud. She cared a lot about Buttercup even though she won't admit it. It was true that she sees herself in Buttercup. Maybe that's why she was so hard on her. Bell wanted Buttercup to break out of her shell. But she also realized she was doing it the wrong way. Maybe it's time for her to stop blaming people for her problems.

_**(Bubbles)**_

**We're moving faster than slow,**

**If you don't know where to go,**

**I'll finish off on my own (uh oh, yeah)**

Bubbles was proud of Bell. It seemed that they were all slowly becoming friends. That's what she wanted the most. She really hated fighting. It's not her thing. She'll do it but she won't like it.

_**(Blossom)**_

**Hey boy!**

**I don't need to know where you've been,**

**All I need to know is you and no need for talking**

Blossom was glad that Buttercup slightly broke out of her shell. She has a great voice. This whole group thing just might work. And she has a plan.

_**(Bunny)**_

**Hey boy!**

**So don't even tell me your name,**

**All I need to know is whose place,**

**And let's get walking...**

**Say say hey...**

Bunny wasn't sure what to think. Except the fact that she _knew_ they had potential. Bell and she have a rough start but maybe they can overcome that for the sake of the group.

_**(Buttercup)**_

**All I wanna do is love your body**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it**

** Oh oh oh oh **

Buttercup's never been so proud of herself. She accomplished singing in front of people. Well if she was alone she would have fainted but this is a start. It seems she finally gained Bell's acknowledgment. And a bit of Butch's…

_**(All)**_

**All I wanna do is love your body**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it**

**Oh oh oh oh**

_**(Buttercup)**_

**I think you already know my name**

**I think you already know my name**

**Hey hey, ha! Alright, say**

**I think you already know my name**

_**(All)**_

**All I wanna do is love your body**

**Oh oh oh oh (hey, hey, say)**

**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it**

**Oh oh oh oh**

_**(Buttercup)**_

**All I wanna do is love your body**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**(Say, say, hey)**

**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it**

**Oh oh oh oh**

Silence…That was all there was…Silence…Until two certain idiots decided to break the silence.

"**WOOH SHAKE YO SEXY ASS**!" Bullet screamed.

"**AARRREEEEEBAA**~!" Bliss rolled his tongue smirking.

Bell blushed. "Sh-Shut up!"

Bliss stuck out his tongue. "Nah~"

"Grr."

Brick laughed at their outburst while the girls blushed embarrassed. Buttercup was on the verge of fainting at their profanity.

Boomer sighed at his friend's stupidity. And Butch just face palmed.

Anko, however, was thinking of ways to mutilate them.

Considering what Bunny was thinking, she'd have to wait in line.

Blossom crossed her arms a bit pissed off. "Please stop."

Brick smirked. "You're sexy when you're mad."

Blossom glared at him hard.

"Ooh~ Scary~" He mocked.

Bubbles laughed a bit nervously. "C-Calm down guys."

Boomer smiled at her. "You guys were great though, Bubbles. That's just their way of expressing it."

Bubbles blushed. "Th-Thanks…"

The principle sighed. "Okay boys, calm yourselves. Girls that was on par with the boys. I'm extremely proud of you. You express yourselves through Music which is true talent! You'll definitely go somewhere! And with our help, it's a win."

Anko bit her lip and turned to the principle. "So…"

"Their in."

They all cheered for their accomplishment. Buttercup smiled adorably, in Butch's opinion, towards the principle.

"Thank you so much! We won't let you down!"

Principle Carter smiled at her. "I'm expecting you to keep that promise, Buttercup. Alright, I can't wait to see you all in a week."

And with that he ended the video chat.

After that all heads turned to Buttercup.

She stepped back a little bit, surprised. "U-Uh…yes?"

Bullet glared teasingly at her. "Hmmm, I never knew you were such a dirty girl, Buttercup."

She blushed in response. "Wha-What! N-No!"

Bliss smirked. "Ho? Didn't seem like you were that type. I heard you suggested the song in the first place."

Buttercup basically resembled a tomato at that point. "I-I-I-"

Bunny shoved the two out of the way. "Forget those idiots, Buttercup. What I wanna know is how you learned to sing like that."

Buttercup pushed her fingers together slightly and looked at the ground. "Wh-When I was little, I took a lot of vocal classes because my care taker thought it would break me out of my shyness or something like that."

Everyone stayed quiet for a while.

"I see why-"

"**THAT'S SO MEAN**!"

Brick grinned. "Chill, tiny. We were just joking."

Buttercup pouted. "It was a mean joke."

Bell smiled at her. "I guess you're not really a coward after all. Sorry for all the stuff I said to you before."

Buttercup smiled happily and hugged her. "It's okay!"

Bell giggled and hugged back.

Blossom and Bubbles cooed at the sight. "Aww~!"

Bunny stuck out her tongue teasingly. "Ew."

Butch walked up to Buttercup after Bell let go of her.

Everyone was quiet.

Buttercup looked up to him nervously. "Uh...Uhm…"

Butch glared at her. "I don't get you."

…

"Huh…"

"I really don't get you. You were nervous and shy just a second ago but when you sing and dance it's like you're a fucking professional stripper. Like, what the fuck."

Buttercup blinked a bit at the profanity and glared. "I don't like being compared to a stripper."

Butch glared back. "Yeah, well I don't like how you're bipolar."

Buttercup looked at him in shock. "I am not bipolar!"

"Seems like it."

"No! You're just an idiot!"

"See? Proving my point right now."

"UGH!"

Butch chuckled which caused everyone to look at him once more. "You're cute, shorty. I'll give you that." He ruffled Buttercup's hair which made her look up pouting. "Great job."

Buttercup blinked then smiled. "Thanks."

Butch just continued to stare unemotionally at her and nodded. Then he turned to Bullet spitefully narrowing his eyes.

"Bullet, something's been bothering me for a while," Everyone's attention was now on Bullet. "What's up with that huge mark on your arm? You haven't always had that big tattoo have you?" They all noticed he had a giant tattoo that was shaped kind of like a bleeding sun.

How did Butch notice this? Well Butch and Bullet have hated each other for a while. They were rivals. Meaning they fought a lot and knew every little aspect about each other.

Bullet just stared at Butch for a while before turning his head a bit childishly. "It's nothing." He spit out.

Butch then clapped twice with a fake smile on his face that just spelled out 'I want to mutilate your face' "That's not very nice of you Bullet. C'mon let's play catch with the conversation ball!"

"Shut the hell up."

Boomer smiled nervously. "Why are they always like this?" He asked himself and everyone around him as they stare at the now bickering teens.

Anko laughed. "It's healthy to have a little rivalry." But then dropped her head at their stupid comments. "But this is just bad for the health."

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, just to tell you I know what you're doing."

"Oh?"

"But don't worry. I just want in on it."

"That's a surprise. How come?"

"I just want us all to be happy...We gotta deal?"

"Sure." Anko agreed shaking the person's hand.

"Good, cause I have a plan." Blossom smiled deviously.

* * *

**Me: Done!**

**Butch: Good job.**

**Me: Thwank you~"**

**Bullet: I'm so awesome.**

**Brick: Yeah…No.**

**Boomer: Okay then before these two get into a fight.**

**Bliss: Read and review!**

**Me: BYE-NII~!**


End file.
